Happy Life at Karakura's School !
by Itinerys
Summary: Prenez l'idée de base de H3 School, ajoutez une pincée de persos de Bleach ainsi qu'une héroine avec un sacré caractère et vous obtiendrez un bon mélange d'humour, de romance et de n'importe nawak xD !
1. Prologue

Happy Life at Karakura's School

Salut à tous !! J'espère que vous allez bien et que tous ceux qui comme moi sont déjà en vacances en profitent bien ! Je sais bien que je n'ai pas encore fini mon autre fic « Isis, une destinée incroyable » mais je dois y faire quelques modifications alors ça prendra un peu de temps…En attendant, je poste cette fic qui m'a été inspirée par les mangas Bleach et H3 School. En fait, j'ai pris l'idée de départ de ce dernier et j'y ai ajouté une partie des persos de Bleach. Dans cette histoire, ils n'ont pas de pouvoir. Et, malheureusement, à part Norah, ils appartiennent tous à Tite Kubo !! Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Les chapitres I et II sont déjà écrits mais j'aimerai votre avis avant de les publier donc oubliez pas les reviews svp !!!!

Prologue : C'était pourtant une journée ordinaire et chiante comme toutes les autres…

POV Norah

Yo ! Je m'appelle Norah Setsunazaki, j'ai 17 ans et à la rentrée prochaine, ce sera ma dernière année au pensionnat pour filles SakuraShoujo. Je sais, on fait pas plus pathétique comme nom mais bon…Donner mon avis sur la question pourrait nuire à l'image de la parfaite petite déléguée de classe que les profs et la dirlo ont de moi. D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser qu'Unonhana-Sensei, notre prof de sciences et de secourisme, est en retard. C'est pas dans ses habitudes, ça…Oh, et puis, je m'en fous, ça nous permet de glander un peu !

- On n'a qu'à aller boire un pot en ville pour fêter la fin des exams ! T'en penses quoi, No ?

Je me tourne en soupirant vers celle qui vient de m'appeler. Rangiku Matsumoto, ma meilleure amie, superbe rousse aux yeux gris et à la poitrine plus que plantureuse. Si elle n'était pas également la fille la plus sympa que je connaisse, ça fait longtemps que j'aurai tenté de l'étouffer entre ses propres seins ! Quoi, moi, violente ?! Mais nooon, quelle idée !

- Bonne idée mais, par pitié, ARRETE de m'appeler No ! Tu sais que j'ai horreur de ce surnom !

- Chouette, ça va être trop cool !

…C'est à se demander si elle a écouté la fin de ma phrase. Malgré le fait que je l'aime comme une sœur, il y a des fois où je la trouve vraiment pénible, surtout lorsqu'elle cède à son penchant pour l'alcool. Le pire, c'est quand elle dit que je suis trop mignonne et sexy avec mon mètre soixante-quatre, mes cinquante-six kilos, mes cheveux mauves et ma peau un peu dorée. Bon, ok, il arrive que j'attire parfois les regards mais de là à ce que mon 80C lutte avec son 85F, y a encore du chemin ! Pfiou, de toute façon, m'en fiche pas mal d'attirer l'attention des mecs parce qu'ils ne m'intéressent pas…Attention, je ne suis pas homo, hein ! Disons que j'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps à penser ou parler à ces connards prétentieux, vulgaires et machos que sont les hommes ! Plus jamais je ferai confiance à l'un d'entre eux après ce qui s'est passé… J'expire lentement et lève les yeux pour parcourir la classe du regard. J'adore mes camarades, je les trouve toutes supers même si il y en a que je connais mieux que d'autres. Je vais les présenter via les numéros qui représentent leur place dans la classe.

1. Rukia Kuchiki, fille d'aristos mais qui est modeste et ne se la pète jamais.

2. Inoue Orihime, -dite Hime- , un peu bêbête mais trooop gentille.

3. Soi-Fon, très habile au combat rapproché. « L'action, y a que ça de vrai ! », c'est sa devise.

4. Neliel Tô O Del Swank, l'une des plus belles filles de l'école. Vaut mieux pas la sous-estimer car elle sait frapper là ou ça fait mal même si elle déteste se battre.

5. C'est ma place. Etrange quand on sait que je suis née le 5 du 5 !

6. Rangiku Matsumoto. Pour présentation, voir plus haut.

7. Nemu Kurotsuchi, fille de Mayuri Kurotsuchi, prof de sciences à l'internat pour mecs Karakura's School –paraît que ce type est un vrai malade ! -. Elle parle peu mais sait se rendre utile quand il le faut.

8. Tatsuki Arisawa, la fille la plus sportive de l'école. Je vous garantis qu'elle a de l'énergie à revendre ! On la surnomme Tatsu.

9. Isane Kotetsu, est d'un naturel calme et bienveillant.

10. Kiyone Kotetsu, sœur jumelle d'Isane malgré leurs différences physique et mentale. C'est une pile électrique sur pattes !

11. Momo Hinamori, ZE timide mais c'est la personne la plus altruiste que j'ai jamais rencontrée.

12. Senna Kuukimegami, elle est assez excentrique et excelle dans l'art de mettre de l'ambiance.

Voilà les 12 filles qui composent la 5A et bientôt la 6A. Il n'y a que deux classes de « grandes », la nôtre et la 5B. Entre elle et nous, c'est un conflit perpétuel. A part Tia Hallibel, Mizuho Asano, Mashiro Shinsetsuna, Lisa Yadomaru et Hiyori Sarugaki avec qui je m'entends bien, les filles de cette classe sont de vraies garces. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où le trio diabolique, composé de Sun-Sun Mushi, Mira-Rose Huantei et Apache Gyakujou, nous a tendu des « pièges » qui ont, bien entendu, à chaque fois échoué. Cependant, en matière de cruauté et de sadisme, elles ne battront jamais LE quatuor de l'Enfer qui regroupe les filles les plus perfides et dangereuses du pensionnat, j'ai nommé Menoly Zankokuna, Lolly Kekkangaaru, Yoshi Kenkagoshino et Cirucchi Thunderwitch. Elles sont tellement terrifiantes que les plus jeunes fuient à la vitesse de l'éclair à l'approche ! Plus ça va et plus je me dis que certaines seraient mieux dans un asile psychiatrique, ne serait-ce que pour le bien-être et la survie de leurs condisciples ! Je relève la tête et regarde l'horloge au-dessus du tableau. WAOW, 15 minutes de retard pour Unohana-Sensei ! Y doit vraiment y avoir un truc d'une importance capitale pour qu'elle…Ah ben tiens, la voilà. Tout le monde s'assied et attend en silence qu'elle nous raconte ce qui se passe. Ce qu'elle ne tarde pas à faire.

- Excusez-moi pour ce retard mais j'ai un communiqué de la directrice à vous transmettre immédiatement.

Si c'est quelque chose qui sort du bureau de notre chère directrice, Kuukaku Shiba, c'est forcément un scoop. D'ailleurs, tout le monde semble pendu à ses lèvres. La tension est quasi palpable…

- Et bien, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer qu'à la rentrée prochaine, notre pensionnat ira rejoindre le « Karakura's School » pour fusionner avec celui-ci et créer ainsi un internat mixte.

Silence de mort sur toute la classe…On s'attendait à tout sauf à **ça **! Finalement, le choc de la nouvelle passé, j'entends les filles commenter cette décision d'un ton enthousiasmé. Comment peuvent-elles réagir d'une manière aussi décontractée ? A la seule idée de passer un an dans le même périmètre qu'un troupeau de mecs grossiers et obsédés, j'ai envie de vomir ! Pourquoi nous ?! C'était pourtant une journée ordinaire et chiante comme toutes les autres qui s'annonçait…et, pour une fois, j'aurai préféré que ça reste une !

* * *

POV Normal

Au même moment, à l'internat Karakura's School, une bonne partie des élèves ne cachait pas leur joie suscitée par une nouvelle des plus réjouissantes ! Parmi eux, une bande de mecs plutôt mignons et qui possédaient, pour trois d'entre eux, une couleur capillaire assez originale. Celui aux cheveux rouges fut le premier à parler.

- Putain, les gars, vivre avec des filles, ça va être le pied !

- T'emballe pas trop, Renji, rétorqua celui aux cheveux roux flamboyants. Si ça se met, elles seront toutes moches ou totalement connes !

- La ferme, Ichigo ! Viens pas me casser mes visions de rêve !

- Tu deviens pathétique, mon gars. On dirait un vieux pervers.

- Tu me cherches ou quoi ?!

- Renji-Kun, calme-toi, supplia un jeune blond avec une frange lui cachant une partie du visage.

- Laisse-les, Kira-Kun, tu sais bien que c'est leur façon de se montrer à quel point ils apprécient, ironisa un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et à la joue gauche tatouée du numéro 69.

Les deux concernés se tournèrent vers lui pour lui jeter un regard noir qui n'eut aucun effet.

- Ta gueule, Hisagi !

- N'empêche qu'il n'a pas tort, déclara un beau gosse aux cheveux bleus clairs qui se mariaient parfaitement avec ses yeux.

- Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi, Grimmjow !, s'écria Ichigo.

- Quoi, ça vous gêne tant que ça d'admettre que vous êtes amis ?

- Moi ?! Ami avec cette espèce de… !

Grimmjow sourit d'un air goguenard lorsque le roux et le rouge sortirent cette phrase en même temps. Ichigo et Renji se fusillèrent du regard puis décidèrent de s'ignorer. Hisagi cacha son rire sous une quinte de toux avant de se tourner vers le bleu.

- Et toi, Grimmjow, tu crois qu'elles seront comment, nos futures coloc's ?

- D'après certains mecs que je connais, les filles du pensionnat SakuraShoujo sont plutôt pas mal. Paraît même qu'il y aurait de vraies beautés dans le lot, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire de prédateur. Peut-être même qu'il y en a aura d'assez canons pour attirer l'attention de certains « glaçons », hein, Ulquiorra ?

Le garçon à qui s'adressait cette remarque tourna vers celui qui l'avait interpellé un indéchiffrable regard vert émeraude. Celui-ci était renforcé par deux tatouages représentant chacun un sillon de larme vert sous chaque œil. Ulquiorra Schiffer était connu pour son sang-froid qu'il ne perdait jamais. Ce qui avait pour effet d'énerver notre beau bleu. Il répondit à celui-ci d'un ton monocorde qui laissait entendre son indifférence.

- Franchement, je ne vois pas en quoi l'arrivée d'éléments féminins dans notre école changerait quoique ce soit. Elles ne seront pour moi que de nouvelles camarades de classe et rien d'autre. Il faut vraiment être un obsédé comme vous pour voir les choses autrement.

Et, sur ces bonnes paroles, il sortit de la classe, laissant les cinq autres en plan. Ceux-ci se lancèrent un regard qui pouvait être traduit par « C'est lui qui est pas normal ! ». Un autre point sur lequel ils s'accordaient était que cette journée qui avait l'air ordinaire et chiante comme toutes les autres avait pris un tour des plus intéressants. Vivement la rentrée !


	2. Chapitre I

Happy Life at Karakura's School

Hello tout le monde ! Depuis la publication du premier chapitre, les vacances ont officiellement commencé. J'espère qu'elles se passent bien pour vous ! Voici le chapitre 1 où se passe la première rencontre entre les 2 persos principaux…Les chapitres 2, 3, 4 et 5 sont déjà écrits mais il faudra un peu de temps pour les taper sur l'ordi alors soyez patients svp… Bonne lecture et bonnes vac's à tous !

Chapitre I : Les joies de la rentrée

POV Norah

Nous voici au jour fatidique : le 4 avril, jour de la rentrée scolaire. Le temps est passé beaucoup trop vite à mon goût. Et la vitesse à laquelle roule le car qui nous conduit à notre torture renforce cette sensation. Bien sûr, j'aurai pu demander qu'on me change d'école mais j'aurai pas supporté d'être séparée des autres. Après tout, l'aspect positif de la situation, c'est que je ne serai pas seule à subir cette épreuve. Et puis, on a Yoruichi-Sensei, Nanao-Sensei et Soma-Sensei en plus d'Unohana-Sensei et de la directrice alors peut-être qu'en fin de compte, je m'inquiète pour rien. Mouais…Je suis à deux doigts de replonger dans une intense réflexion lorsque…

- Terminus, tout le monde descend ! Vous êtes arrivées.

Merde, déjà ?! Ok, respire un bon coup, tu sais que tu peux le faire.

- Ben alors Norah, tu viens ?

Oups, j'avais pas remarqué que j'étais la dernière dans le car. Ça commence bien ! Rouge de honte, j'attrape mon sac et rejoins Rangiku.

- Désolée, j'étais dans la lune.

- J'avais cru remarquer, mademoiselle la déléguée.

- Ha, ha, amusant.

- Je trouve aussi mais pas plus que le fait qu'on ait déjà des admirateurs alors qu'on est là que depuis 30 secondes !

- Hein ?

- Lève la tête et tu verras.

J'obéis et remarque à ce moment-là que de nombreux mecs sont accoudés aux fenêtres du bâtiment principal et nous regardent d'un air vachement intéressé. Vraiment pitoyable…Mais je dois avouer, à contrecœur, que certains sont pas mal du tout. Apparemment, ça les rend encore plus contents de voir qu'ils ont capté notre attention. Mes yeux passent d'un visage à l'autre quand, soudain, ils rencontrent deux homologues d'un bleu éclatant. Malgré moi, je n'arrive pas à rompre ce contact visuel. Je suis comme hypnotisée…

* * *

POV Grimmjow

On m'avait pas menti, elles sont toutes très jolies. Mais alors, les deux filles qui viennent de sortir du bus sont vraiment canons ! Et à voir la tête des autres, ils pensent la même chose que moi. Ah, elles ont remarqué qu'on les regardait. La rousse à l'énorme poitrine a l'air amusé tandis que sa copine à la peau dorée et aux cheveux mauves cascadant dans son dos parcoure les regards admirateurs d'un air blasé. Soudain, ces prunelles myosotis accrochent les miennes…et ne bougent plus. J'ai de la chance, on dirait. Je n'ai plus le moindre doute, c'est ELLE que je veux ! Mon sourire s'élargit tandis que je laisse vagabonder mon esprit à des pensées peu catholiques.

* * *

POV Norah

Attendez une minute, c'est quoi ce sourire de pervers ?! Non mais il se prend pour qui ?! De rage, je détourne les yeux pour les poser sur Rangiku qui me fixe, un petit sourire en coin

- Quoi ?!

- Non, non, rien En tout cas, tu as beaucoup de succès auprès de ces messieurs ! Pff, hahaha !

- Rangiku !

Et la voilà qui décampe, morte de rire. Mais qui m'a foutu une amie pareille ?! En hurlant de rage, je lui cours après, oubliant momentanément qu'on a des « spectateurs ». Et je ne m'en rappelle qu'en les entendant rire à leur tour. Morte de gêne, je rejoins le groupe de filles qui s'est dirigé vers le pavillon qui va nous accueillir pendant une année Nous poussons toutes un cri de ravissement lorsque nous pénétrons à l'intérieur C'est immense et super bien décoré ! Pour les « grandes », il y a 6 chambres de 4 lits pour les élèves et 2 autres chambres pour la dirlo et les profs. Y a 2 douches par chambre et même…un rotenburo aménagé discrètement derrière le bâtiment ! Tout compte fait, je me sentirai peut-être bien ici ! On commence à peine à visiter que Shiba-Sama nous appelle. Ça sent le discours…

- Voilà, mesdemoiselles, vous êtes dans votre nouveau chez-vous. J'espère que vous vous y plairez mais surtout j'attends de vous que vous ayez un comportement qui ne salira en aucune manière notre réputation. Je compte sur vous.

- Ai, Shiba-Sama !

- Bien. Maintenant, vous allez déposer vos affaires dans les chambres qui vous ont été attribuées avant les vacances de printemps. Ensuite, vous me rejoindrez et je vous conduirai à la salle de gym où se passera la cérémonie d'accueil en votre honneur. A ce propos, tu te sens prête pour ton petit speech, Setsunazaki ?

- A 100%, Shiba-Sama !

Et oui, ironie du sort, étant déléguée de la 5A mais également présidente du conseil des élèves, j'ai eu l'honneur ( hin, hin… ) de devoir préparer un discours remerciant le dirlo de Karakura's School, ses profs et ses élèves d'avoir eu la gentillesse de nous accepter parmi eux et blablabla…Un flot de conneries, quoi !

* * *

POV Normal

20 minutes plus tard, le gymnase, aménagé pour l'occasion, est archi bondé. Pour cette première rencontre, on a préféré séparer filles et garçons. Bonne idée vu l'état de surexcitation de certains ! Ce qui énervait de plus en plus Toshiro Hitsugaya qui essayait tant bien que mal de se faire entendre. Poussant un soupir exaspéré, il conclut d'une voix lasse.

- Et maintenant, je laisse la parole à Norah Setsunazaki qui vient parler en sa qualité de présidente du conseil des élèves de l'ex-internat SakuraShoujo et au nom de toutes ses condisciples.

Au moment où Norah monte sur l'estrade, le silence tant souhaité par Toshiro se fait…pendant cinq secondes avant d'être remplacé par un concert d'applaudissements et de sifflements appréciateurs du côté masculin.

* * *

POV Norah

Eh ben, c'est vrai que j'ai du succès. Merde, me sens gênée, maintenant ! Je tente un sourire timide qui ne fait qu'accroître ma subite popularité auprès des mecs. Dieu que je les hais ! Zen, respire, tu vas y arriver. 3, 2, 1, let's go !

- Bonjour à tous. Comme vient de le dire votre vice-président, je m'appelle Norah Setsunazaki et je représente toutes mes camarades de classe. Au nom de celles-ci, de nos professeurs et de notre directrice, je voudrais remercier votre directeur, Chojiro Sasakibe, , de nous avoir proposé si généreusement de venir vivre ici. C'est un honneur et un plaisir pour nous. J'aimerai également remercier d'avance les enseignants de cette école pour tout ce qu'ils vont nous apprendre au long de cette année.

Je me tais quelques secondes, le temps que l'on applaudisse poliment les concernés. Machinalement, mon regard fait le tour de la salle…et tombe sur le gars aux cheveux bleus que j'ai remarqué tout à l'heure. Il s'en aperçoit et me sourit, narquois. Troublée et piquée au vif, je détourne immédiatement les yeux sur la porte du fond qui me paraît super intéressante sur le coup. Je reprends mes esprits juste à temps.

- Pour terminer, je m'adresse à vous, chers élèves de Karakura's School. Je suis sûre que cette colocation nous apportera à tous des expériences qui ne feront grandir et entrer peu à peu dans l'âge adulte. C'est pour cela que nous, les filles de SakuraShoujo, nous en remettons à votre bienveillance et votre protection. Merci !

Je m'incline sous une nouvelle salve d'applaudissements. La cérémonie se clôture rapidement et nous nous dirigeons vers l'extérieur. Je m'apprête à rejoindre Rangiku et les autres lorsqu'une main saisit mon bras. Surprise, je me retourne…Oh non, encore LUI ! Et il a amené sa bande de copains. Des originaux à voir la couleur de cheveux de 2 d'entre eux.

- Yo, moi c'est Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Enchanté de te connaître.

- Ah oui ? Dommage pour toi, c'est pas réciproque, rétorquais-je d'un ton glacial en arrachant mon bras de sa poigne.

Je lui jette mon regard le plus méprisant et rejoins mes amies qui ont suivi toute la scène.

- Bravo, tu l'as bien remis à sa place !

- Merci, Tatsu.

- Mais c'est pas comme ça que tu vas te faire des amis !

- Tu sais, Rukia, c'est le dernier de mes soucis.

* * *

POV Grimmjow

Alors là, je suis sur le cul ! C'est bien la première fois qu'une fille ose me répondre de cette manière ! Et les 4 autres cons qui se marrent en plus !

- Et bien, Grimmjow, on voit que tu lui fais de l'effet !

- Je t'ai rien demandé, Hisagi ! De toute façon, je vais pas laisser passer ça comme ça, elle va voir à qui elle a affaire !

A cette phrase, je les vois reprendre leur sérieux. Ichigo ne peut quand même pas s'empêcher de lâcher un sarcasme.

- Ah oui, et comment ? T'as peut-être pas remarqué mais elle se laisse pas facilement impressionner !

Je tourne mon regard vers elle et la fixe intensément tandis qu'un sourire carnassier pointe sur mes lèvres.

- Aurais-tu oublié que je n'ai jamais refusé ni perdu un défi ? C'est pas maintenant que ça va changer. Avant la fin de l'année, elle sera mienne !

***********************************************************************************************************************************

Auteur : Chouette, encore un chap de fait !

Grimmjow, apparaissant brusquement : Eh l'auteur, c'est quoi ce vent que tu me fais prendre avec cette fille ?!

Auteur, en totale admiration devant son espada préféré : ^w^

Grimmjow, ne sachant pas comment réagir : Bon...euh...tu me réponds, oui ou non ?

Auteur : Hi, hi, voyons Grimm' si elle tombait dans tes bras direct, ce serait pas aussi marrant ! T'es pas d'accord, mon chaton ?

Grimm', furieux : CHATON ?!

Auteur, air gêné : Hé, hé, désolée. Je crois que c'est à cause des fic's que j'ai lu sur Szayel et toi ! Tu sais de quoi je veux parler, hein ?

Grimm', mode rouge pivoine : Oui, c'est bon, pas besoin de me rappeller ces moments si...traumatisants !

Auteur : Ooooh, t'es trop KAWAAAAI quand tu rougis !!

Grimm', pointant sa main au bout delaquelle brille une lueur rouge : LA FERME ! Chuis pas un chat mais une panthère et une panthère c'est puissant, imposant, agile et ça a de la classe mais c'est certainement pas kawai, ok ?!

Auteur, d'un ton presque maternelle : Baisse cette main, Grimm', tu pourrais blesser quelqu'un. Moi, en l'occurence.

Grimm' : C'est le but, idiote !

Auteur : Et comment tu sauras si tu réussis à sortir avec Norah ?

Grimm' : Parce que c'est évident qu'elle va pas me résister bien longtemps !

Auteur : Frimeur ! Mais, tu veux pas savoir de quelle manière tu vas t'y prendre pour la séduire ?

Grimm' : Mouais...J'ai qu'à te forcer à me le dire avant de t'exploser...

Auteur, d'un ton menaçant : Je ne ferai pas ça si j'étais toi...

Grimm', hilare : Ah ouais, tu comptes faire quoi sinon ?

Auteur, avec un graaand sourire sadique : Révéler à Ulquiorra le nom de celui qui a introduit les fangirls à Las Noches dans " Le tour de Las Noches nu ".

Grimm', perdant toute envie de rire : Tu déconnes, là ? T'es pas sérieuse ?!

Auteur : On parie ? ULQUI...

Grimm', mettant sa main devant le bouche de l'auteur : C'est bon, je te crois !! Promis, je te tuerai pas mais me balance pas !

Auteur, retirant la main de Grimm' : J'adooore faire des affaires avec toi ! ^^

Grimm' : Je te HAIS !

Auteur : Moi aussi, je t'aime !


	3. Chapitre II

* * *

Happy Life at Karakura's School

Voilà le deuxième chapitre. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît et que les persos sont respectés. Certains, comme Szayel-Aporro, seront un peu OOC mais c'est parce que ça collait mieux avec l'idée de ma fic. Si vous avez des remarques à faire, n'hésitez pas et reviewez ! Bonne lecture !

Chapitre II : Premier cours : géographie

POV Normal

Il est 8h20 et les élèves se dirigent lentement vers leur salle de classe. Norah et Rangiku sont à un couloir de la leur quand…

- Melle Setsunazaki est priée de se rendre dans le bureau du directeur ! Je répète, Melle Setsunazaki est…

* * *

POV Norah

Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut, celui-là ? Me rappelle pas avoir fait de conneries. Rangiku est aussi étonnée que moi.

- Bon, ben, j'y vais. Fais pas trop de bêtises en mon absence, hein, Rangi !

- Moi ?! Tu sais bien que je suis l'élève la plus sage au monde !

- Mais oui, bien sûr !

Sur cette réponse ironique, je tourne les talons et cours rejoindre le bureau que tous préfèrent éviter. Je toque deux coups à la porte.

- Entrez !

Ce que je fais, d'un pas timide. Faut dire que Chojiro Sasakibe est un homme assez impressionnant et qui a également beaucoup de classe.

- Mademoiselle, si vous êtes ici, c'est parce que je veux vous présenter le président et le vice-président du conseil des élèves de cette école. Vous connaissez déjà Toshiro Hitsugaya, si je ne me trompe.

J'acquiesce en lançant un léger sourire à celui-ci qui me le renvoie. On dirait plus un gamin qu'une ado, il est trooop adorable ! Au moment où le dirlo reprend la parole, je m'aperçois de la présence d'un autre élève qui s'avance vers moi et s'incline. Un peu surprise par la beauté et la noblesse de ses traits, je lui rends précipitamment son salut. Il me fait penser à quelqu'un mais à qui ?

- Et voici le président-délégué qui a dû s'absenter hier lors de la cérémonie d'accueil. Byakuya Kuchiki a toute la confiance du corps professoral ainsi que la mienne et il en va de même pour Mr Hitsugaya. C'est pour cela que je les ai chargés de vous apprendre les quelques règles qui…

Je fais semblant d'écouter le dirlo tout en détaillant Byakuya du coin de l'œil. Evidement, comment ai-je pu ne pas remarquer à quel point il ressemble à sa sœur, Rukia ? Elle qui n'arrête pas de parler de son Nii-Sama, je pige pourquoi elle avait l'air si heureux de venir ici ! Je sors de mes pensées à l'instant où Sasakibe-Sama nous dit de sortir et de rejoindre nos classes respectives parce que les cours commencent dans 2 minutes. A l'extérieur du bureau, je me tourne vers mes deux « confrères » et les remercie pour l'aide et les conseils qu'ils vont bientôt me donner. Ceux-ci m'assurent que c'est normal puis me saluent et s'en vont. A ce moment-là, la sonnerie retentit. Bordel, plus qu'une minute ! Pas le choix, je m'élance et pique le sprint de ma vie ! Heureusement que je cours vite ! J'arrive pile au moment où le professeur s'apprête à refermer la porte. Il me regarde reprendre mon souffle, mi-étonné, mi-amusé.

- Apparemment, nous avons une jeune élève qui sait ce que veut dire l'expression « pile à l'heure » !

Mon visage rosit un peu lorsque je pose mes yeux sur lui. Il a de longs cheveux blancs et un regard brun chaleureux. Il semble plutôt sympa.

- Excusez-moi, Sensei, mais j'ai été appelée par le directeur alors…

- Alors, tu es pardonnée. Je suis Jushiro Ukitake, ton nouveau professeur d'éducation civique et de géographie. Bienvenue parmi nous, Melle Setsunazaki. Tu n'as qu'à aller t'asseoir à côté d'Hisagi, dernier banc de la rangée du milieu.

- Ai, Sensei !

Je franchis enfin l'espace qui me sépare de la classe, lève les yeux…et j'ai bien envie de faire demi-tour et m'enfuir le plus loin possible ! Dieu m'en veut sinon je ne serai pas dans la même classe que cet abruti de Jaggerjack ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?! Je remarque alors que je suis comme pétrifiée sur place et que le prof me regarde d'un air inquiet.

- Il y a-t-il un problème ?

- Euh, non, non, rien du tout, Sensei !

Bravo, moi qui voulais ne pas me faire remarquer, c'est réussi ! Avec le peu de dignité qu'il me reste, je me dirige d'un pas décidé vers ma place et manque m'étouffer d'horreur en voyant que mon voisin n'est autre qu'un ami du crétin aux cheveux bleus. J'arrive cependant à garder un visage neutre et m'installe comme si de rien n'était. Décidément, le destin s'acharne contre moi ! Bon, suffit juste que j'arrive à ignorer Hisagi pendant un an, ça doit pas être si difficile.

- Salut. Moi, c'est Shuuhei Hisagi, je suis un pote de Grimmjow.

- Sans déconner, je l'avais pas deviné !

…Ok, ce sera impossible !

- En tout cas, toi, tu mâches pas tes mots ! Ça me plaît bien.

- Contente pour toi, réponds-je en feignant de suivre la leçon d'Ukitake-Sensei.

- Sois pas si froide, je suis plutôt sympa comme gars.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec Jaggerjack, dans ce cas ?

Mon ton sincèrement étonné le fait doucement rire. Maintenant que j'y regarde de plus près, il est bien foutu comme mec.

- J'ai l'impression que tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup.

- Nooon, comment t'as deviné ?

- Grâce à la magistrale façon dont tu l'as cassé hier ! T'es la première fille qui lui fait le coup !

- Serai-je donc la seule fille possédant un peu de bon sens sur cette terre ?

Ma tirade lui arrache un second rire qu'il transforme en quinte de toux pour ne pas s'attirer l'attention du prof.

- Toi, t'es vraiment pas une nana comme les autres ! A ce propos, tu ferais mieux de te méfier de Grimmjow parce qu'il s'est mis en tête de t'avoir et il est prêt à tout pour réussir.

- Ah bon ? Mais, dis-moi, si c'est ton ami, pourquoi tu me mets en garde ?

- Parce que je te trouve cool et, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, tu me plais bien !

Il me sort sa phrase avec un sourire sincère. Argh, tais-toi, idiot ! Tu vas réussir à me faire rougir.

- Bon, ben, merci.

- De rien.

Je pense que notre conversation va s'achever là mais, soudain, il se penche vers moi et me tend sa main gauche. Interloquée, je le regarde sans comprendre.

- Je me disais que vu qu'on va passer un an l'un à côté de l'autre, on pourrait devenir amis, non ?

J'hésite. Je m'étais jurée de ne plus accorder ma confiance à un homme mais Hisagi est un mec plutôt gentil alors, après tout, pourquoi pas ? Voyant que je ne bouge toujours pas, il commence à reculer sa main mais la mienne la saisit brusquement et la serre tandis que je baisse la tête, un peu gênée.

- C'est d'accord…Hisagi-San.

- C'est vrai ? Génial !

Au moment où je mets fin à notre poigné de mains, je relève mon visage et m'aperçoit qu'un certain bleudinet a suivi toute notre discussion. Allez savoir pourquoi, il est furieux et si un regard pouvait tuer, Hisagi serait mort et enterré !

* * *

POV Grimmjow

Hisagi, ça, tu vas me le payer ! Tu sais que je m'intéresse de très près à elle et, pourtant, ça t'empêche pas de la draguer sous mes yeux. Je suis tellement énervé que je pourrais…je pourrais…RAAAAH !

- Tu devrais te calmer, Grimmjow. Trop de colère nuit à la santé, surtout à celle des autres.

- Je t'ai pas sonné, Kariya !

- En tout cas, je te félicite, tu as choisi une proie de toute beauté !

Non mais il se mêle de quoi, lui ?! Si il a pas capté qu'elle sera à moi et à personne d'autre, je vais lui faire comprendre.

- Tu peux te foutre tes félicitations où je pense ! Et si j'étais toi, je jetterai mon dévolu sur une autre meuf parce que celle-là je compte bien l'avoir !

- Aurais-tu peur que je puisse rivaliser avec toi ?

- Pff, aucune chance !

Je lui tourne le dos et l'ignore durant le reste de l'heure, passant celle-ci à fixer l'objet de mes désirs. Oh oui, je la veux et je l'aurai !

* * *

POV Normal

La sonnerie retentit, annonçant la fin de cette première heure de cours. Hisagi se tourne vers sa nouvelle amie et lui demande quel cours elle a tandis qu'ils se dirigent ensemble vers la sortie.

- Labo et toi ?

- Biologie. Je te souhaite bon courage. Crois-moi, tu vas en avoir besoin.

- Pourquoi ?

- Le prof de labo, c'est Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

- …C'est officiel, je hais les sciences ! Je veux pas y aller !

- Haha, t'inquiètes, je suis sûr que tu vas survivre. Au fait, ça te dirait de venir déjeuner avec moi tout à l'heure ?

- Désolée mais j'ai promis à mes amies de les rejoindre.

- Ok, pas de problème. On n'a qu'à remettre ça à une autre fois.

- Avec plaisir. Tchao !

- Ouais, à tantôt, en gym !

Et les deux jeunes gens s'éloignent dans des directions opposées.

* * *

POV Norah

Finalement, ce premier cours était pas mal. Par contre, la leçon de labo avec Kurotsuchi promet d'être…explosive ! Espérons juste qu'il ne soit pas pris d'une subite envie d'avoir des cobayes _vivants _!

***********************************************************************************************************************************

Auteur : Et encore un chapitre de publié yeees ! Grimm' commence à sortir ses griffes, ça promet !

Grimm' : Ah, ça, j'ai toujours dit que j'aimais pas qu'on me prenne mes proies !

Auteur : Ouais, t'as même envoyé Ulquiorra dans une autre dimension pour ça, espèce de méchant !! .

Grimm' : Je croyais que t'étais de mon côté !

Auteur : C'est vrai mais je suis aussi une fan d'Ulkiki !!

Grimm, plié en deux : Ulkiki ?! Bwahahaha, quel surnom à la con !!

Ulquiorra, surgissant dans le dos de l'auteur et pointant un doigt vers elle : Pour une fois, je suis de ton avis, Grimmjow. Mais je vais te faire regretter ta réaction après m'être occupée de cette jeune femme.

Auteur : KYYYYYAAAAA, il a fait deux phrases complètes successives !! Incroyable, je savais pas qu'il en était capable !!

Grimm' : C'est vrai que c'est rare venant de toi ! Tu serai pas malade, par hasard, Ulkiki ??

Ulquiorra, d'un ton aussi froid qu'un iceberg et faisant apparaître son cero : Mourrez donc, pauvres déchets...

Auteur, le stoppant d'une main : Ah non ! Je peux pas mourir maintenant !

Ulquiorra et Grimm' : Et pourquoi ça ?

Auteur : Ben, parce j'ai encore des chapitres à poster et des lecteurs à satisfaire, tiens ! Et puis, j'ai un bon rôle pour Ulkik...Ulquiorra dans ma fic !

Ulquiorra, baissant son doigt : Cela peut être intéressant...

Auteur, affiche un grand sourire et pense : ( Ouf, je l'ai échappé belle, cette fois-ci ! ) Oui, ce sera super ! Chers lecteurs, à bientôt dans le chap 3 ! ENJOY !! :)


	4. Chapitre III

Happy Life at Karakura's School

Voilà, comme plusieurs personnes m'ont demandé la suite, j'ai décidé de la taper aujourd'hui…Attention, entrée en scène de potentiels nouveaux rivaux pour notre cher Grimmjow ! Pour ceux qui ont une santé fragile ou ne peuvent supporter que ce qui est beau *fixe Yumichika*, vous risquez de chopper un malaise en rencontrant le nouveau prof de labo !! Maintenant que vous êtes prévenus, je décline toute responsabilité en cas d'attaque cardiaque ou de soudaines envies de dégobiller…Bonne lecture à tous ^_^' !

Chapitre III : Le cours de labo et le prof le plus dérangé de l'univers alias Mayuri Kurotsuchi

POV Norah

Vous devinerez jamais ce qui m'arrive…Je suis totalement paumée ! Quelle idée de construire un bâtiment aussi grand, franchement ! Au début, y avait aucun souci, je suivais Nemu qui avait également pris l'option labo –pas besoin de se demander pourquoi-. Puis, un flot d'élèves a débarqué subitement, nous séparant et m'éloignant rapidement des locaux de sciences. Quand ça s'est enfin calmé, je me suis retrouvée seule dans une partie de l'école que je ne connaissais pas. Et, maintenant, je retrouve à errer dans les couloirs pour trouver une âme charitable qui acceptera de m'aider. Je commence à désespérer lorsqu'en tournant à un angle, j'aperçois deux mecs en train de sécher. Soulagée, je reconnais celui au style un peu efféminé. Il occupe la quatrième place dans ma classe. Un peu intimidée par le gars chauve qui est avec lui, je m'avance vers eux.

- Excusez-moi, est-ce que vous pourriez m'indiquer comment rejoindre la salle de laboratoire, s'il vous plaît ?

- Mmpff…, lâche le mec chauve.

D'accord, c'est pas gagné…L'autre le regarde d'un air réprobateur puis me fais un petit sourire.

- Pardonne-le, mon ami n'est une brute qui ignore comment on doit s'adresser à une jeune et jolie demoiselle.

- Tu me saoules, Yumichika.

- Y a que la vérité qui blesse, Ikkaku.

- Euh…désolée de vous déranger mais…

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Alors, pour rejoindre les locaux de sciences, tu tournes à droite au prochain croisement, tu prends le couloir au fond à gauche et tu continues pendant 10 mètres. Tu arriveras devant trois portes et celle que tu cherches est la deuxième.

- D'accord. Merci beaucoup, Yumichika-Sama, Ikkaku-Sama.

- Ce fut un plaisir. Reviens-nous voir dès que tu en as envie.

- Mouais…

Je les salue d'un signe de la main et cours dans la direction indiquée par Yumichika. Après réflexion, je me dis que les mecs de ce lycée ne sont peut-être pas tous des cas irrécupérables. Au bout de cinq minutes, je suis enfin à destination. Je regarde ma montre : génial, 12 minutes de retard et le premier jour, en plus ! Je suis maudite, c'est pas possible autrement ! Bon, ben, quand faut y aller…Je toque timidement puis fais coulisser la porte en arborant mon air le plus navré.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, Sensei, mais j'ai été retardée par…

Je me coupe en pleine phrase en sentant quelque chose de pointu frôler ma joue et je tourne lentement ma tête vers le projectile. Mon cœur vient de s'arrêter de battre…A côté de moi est fichée dans le mur la plus grosse seringue qu'il m'ait été donné de voir !...Maman ! Mais le pire reste à venir…Lorsque je décroche le regard de cet objet de torture, c'est une autre vision qui m'attend, beaucoup plus apocalyptique celle-là : le visage de Mayuri Kurotsuchi à 3 centimètres du mien, ponctué d'un sourire des plus sadiques ! Je résiste difficilement à la tentation de pousser un cri d'horreur et de partie en hurlant parce que ça ne ferait qu'aggraver mon cas. L'apothéose du cauchemar s'offre à moi lorsqu'il ouvre la bouche, envoyant une haleine de poisson pourri en plein dans mes narines.

- Et bien, j'espère qu'à l'avenir vous ne serez plus jamais en retard à mon cours, mademoiselle. Si c'était le cas, je me verrais dans l'obligation de sévir ! Est-ce bien clair ?

- On ne peut plus clair, Sensei !

- Bien. Allez vous asseoir entre le type qui ressemble à un dépressif chronique et celui à la teinture rose Barbie.

- Tout de suite, Sensei !

Et je file m'installer. Je pensais que les rumeurs sur ce prof étaient exagérées mais non, c'est un vrai dérangé ! Je savais pas que les écoles recrutaient des psychopathes pareils ! Etant trop occupée à reprendre un rythme cardiaque modéré, je n'avais pas fait attention à mes deux voisins de banc.

- Te bile pas, ce prof est comme ça avec tout le monde !

- Tu me rassures pas, là, rétorque-je en regardant celui qui m'a adressé la parole, le mec aux cheveux roses.

- Hé, hé, désolé. Je sais pas si tu te rappelles mais je suis moi aussi en 6B.

- Ah oui, à la place n°8, c'est ça ?

- Exactement. Je suis Szayel-Aporro Grantz mais tu peux m'appeler Szayel. Le gars qui est à ta droite et qui ferait pleurer le plus drôle des clowns, c'est Ulquiorra Schiffer. Il est en 6C.

- Ravie de vous rencontrer, Ulquiorra-Sama.

- Hum…

Ok, pas très causant…Au moins, je suis sûre qu'il ne fera pas partie des crétins qui vont essayer de sortir avec moi !

- Ne te soucie pas de lui, Ulquiorra est quelqu'un d'assez taciturne et peu sociable.

C'est dommage parce que c'est un beau spécimen et qu'à mon avis, il va avoir son succès auprès des filles. Les bruns ténébreux, ça leur plaît toujours…Mais, pour le moment, j'ai une autre pensée qui me préoccupe.

- Dites, Szayel-Sama…

- Je t'en prie, tutoie-moi. Et oublie le Sama, on est camarades et on a le même âge.

- Bien. Donc, Szayel-San, je me demandais…Est-ce ta vraie couleur de cheveux ?

- Oui, pourquoi ? Cela te gêne ?

- Non, au contraire. Je suis contente de rencontrer un individu masculin qui aime le rose. C'est plutôt rare.

- Trop même. A cause de cela, on me croit homo alors que je suis 100% hétéro.

- Ah ! Les gens et leurs stupides préjugés ! Si il y a bien une chose que je ne supporte pas, c'est qu'on juge les autres sur leur physique, ajoute-je avec une pointe de colère.

- C'est pour ça que tu t'entends si mal avec Grimmjow Jaggerjack ?

- Comment tu…

- Disons que plusieurs élèves ont été témoins de votre petite altercation d'hier et qu'il n'a fallu que quelques minutes pour que tout le monde soit au courant.

- Je vois. Pour répondre à ta question, je n'ai pas aimé la façon familière avec laquelle il s'est adressé à moi. De plus, il aurait décidé de faire de moi sa petite amie ! Décidément, on dirait que le schtroumpf imbécile ne doute de rien !

- Quel magnifique surnom tu as trouvé là !

- N'est-ce pas ?

Et nous partons tous les deux dans un discret fou rire pour éviter les foudres du grand cinglé. Tandis que je récupère mon sérieux, je crois distinguer pendant une seconde un micro sourire sur le visage d'Ulquiorra. Bah, j'ai dû rêver ! Je me retourne vers Bubble-Gum, mon sourire s'effaçant petit à petit.

- En parlant de cet idiot, je ne l'ai pas vu ici.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'a pas pris cette option. Je me demande si c'est à cause de Kurotsuchi-Sensei ou bien à cause de l'incroyable stupidité de sa personne…

- Même si le prof est un véritable taré, je pencherai plutôt pour la seconde proposition.

- Moi aussi. Tu sais quoi, Norah-Chan ?

- Non, dis toujours.

- Je sens que toi et moi, on va bien s'entendre.

- Je me disais justement la même chose.

- Ulquiorra et moi faisons partie du club bibliothèque avec Byakuya-Sama et Toshiro-Kun. Il y a une place de libre, si ça t'intéresse.

- Ouais, pourquoi pas. Je vais y réfléchir.

- Ce serait cool si elle disait oui, hein, Ulkiki ?

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, Szayel. Ça ne me dérange pas qu'elle vienne tant qu'elle reste tranquille et ne traîne pas dans mes jambes.

- Tu vois, Norah-Chan, au fond, Ulkiki est un mec sympa.

- Szayel, reproche mon voisin de droite d'un ton plus menaçant.

- Oups, désolé, Ulkik…Ulquiorra !

Lorsqu'ils entendent un gloussement sortir de ma bouche, ils me regardent, étonnés. Enfin, si Ulquiorra sait prendre un air étonné, ce dont je doute.

- Pardon mais je vous trouve marrants tous les deux ! Au départ, je me disais que vivre avec mecs serait un véritable enfer mais là je commence à croire que je me trompais.

- Heureux de te l'entendre dire, dit Szayel avec un léger sourire tandis qu'Ulquiorra continue de me fixer en silence.

- J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?

Il secoue violement la tête et se détourne brusquement. Là, je délire pas, il vient de rougir ! Ce qui n'a pas échappé à Szayel.

- On dirait que tu lui fais de l'effet, me chuchote-t-il pour ne pas s'attirer la colère de son camarade.

- Ah bon, tu penses ?

- Oui et, tu peux me croire, ce n'est pas un mince exploit. Cependant, je ne le blâme pas, tu es une fille pleine de charme ! Ça ne m'étonne pas que Jaggerjack ait fait de toi sa nouvelle proie.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à s'enticher de moi ? Je suis pas moche mais je suis pas non plus Miss Univers ! Si ça continue, je vais vraiment devoir dresser une liste de tous les types qui s'intéressent à moi. Mamma mia ! Je fais comme si sa dernière remarque ne m'avait pas touchée et poursuis la conversation.

- De toute façon, c'est clair et net qu'il a aucune chance avec moi ! Je le déteste et c'est pas près de changer.

- Ne baisse quand même pas ta garde. Quand il a un objectif, Jaggerjack n'hésite pas à utiliser tous les moyens possibles pour atteindre son but.

Après Hisagi, c'est Szayel qui me met en garde. C'est peut-être plus sérieux que je ne croyais.

- D'accord, Szayel-San, je ferai attention, c'est promis.

- Tu m'en vois rassuré. Au fait, si tu cherches un abri pour lui échapper, n'hésite pas à venir te réfugier à la bibliothèque. On t'accueillera à bras ouverts.

- Je m'en souviendrais même si c'est pas mon genre de fuir les problèmes. Si Jaggerjack croit qu'il peut m'avoir juste parce qu'il l'a décidé, je vais lui montrer à quel point il se trompe !

- Qui se trompe, mademoiselle Setsunazaki ?

Gloups ! Frissonnant de peur, je me retourne et m'aperçois que le prof s'est faufilé en douce derrière moi.

- Et bien, il me semble que je vous ai posé une question.

- Euh...c'est à dire…

DRIIIING ! Ouf, sauvée par le gong ! Jamais je n'ai été aussi contente d'entendre la sonnerie ! Le prof me fixe puis relève la tête vers le reste de la classe.

- Vous êtes sourds ou quoi ?! Allez, filez à votre prochain cours et en vitesse !

On ne se le fait pas dire deux fois ! Szayel et moi nous dirigeons au pas de cours vers le gymnase tandis qu'Ulquiorra part dans la direction opposée. Voyant qu'il nous reste un peu de temps, nous ralentissons en arrivant dans la cour.

- C'est un vrai malade, ce Kurotsuchi !

- Je suis d'accord mais il y a encore pire que lui !

- Parce que ça existe, pire que ÇA ?!

- Oh oui. Tu vas comprendre en voyant le prof de sport.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je fous ici, bordel ?!

- Au début, on se posait tous cette question mais, tu verras, on s'habitue avec le temps.

- T'as peut-être raison. Enfin, à condition que me perdre dans les couloirs ne devienne pas une habitude.

- Ben, si tu veux, on aura qu'à aller ensemble au cours de Kurotsuchi. T'arriveras à bon port, comme ça.

- Euh, c'est gentil, mais je ne voudrai pas t'embêter.

- Penses-tu ! Je suis certain que des gars tueraient pour pouvoir te servir de guide !

- T'exagère pas un peu là ?!

Maintenant que tu le dis…

Nous nous regardons et nous remettons à rire. Il m'accompagne jusqu'au vestiaire pour filles et alors qu'il s'apprête à rejoindre le sien, je le retiens.

- Pour ton offre de tout à l'heure…c'est ok.

- Tu m'en vois ravi, me répond-il avec un clin d'œil avant de s'en aller.

Il vient de disparaître de ma vue lorsqu'un détail qui ne m'avait pas frappé au cours de Kurotsuchi surgit dans mon esprit. Pendant notre discussion dans la salle de labo, il m'a appelée Norah-Chan…et je n'ai même pas réagi ! Décidément, les mecs de cette école ont beaucoup plus d'influence sur moi que je ne le pensais ! Il serait peut-être sage que je pense à prendre encore plus mes distances avec eux !

************************************************************************************************************************************

Auteur : Niark, niark, dans le prochain chapitre, la rencontre avec Ken-Chan ! Ils vont souffrir, je les plaindrai presque...

Grimm' : C'est quoi cette arnaque, je suis même pas dans ce chapitre !!

Auteur : Je te ferai remarquer que Norah et Szayel parlent de toi dans leur conversation...

Grimm' : Tu veux parler de celle dans laquelle tu écris que je suis un SCHTROUMPF IMBECILE ?!

Auteur : Oui, oui, c'est bien de celle-là dont je parle...Je voulais trouver un surnom qui colle à ta couleur de cheveux et à l'opinion qu'ont tes copains Espadas à ton sujet...

Grimm', avec un vrai sourire de requin : Je vais te...

Ulquiorra, apparaissant et s'interposant : Attends, Grimmjow !

Auteur : Mon sauveur :3 !

Grimm' : Me fais pas chier, Ulquiorra et arrête de te mettre sur mon chemin ! J'ai bien envie de la faire souffrir et c'est pas toi qui va m'en empêcher !

Ulquiorra : Je n'en ai pas l'intention.

Grimm' et Auteur, étonnés et, pour l'une, vachement paniquée : HEIN ?!

Ulquiorra, tendant le scripte à l'auteur : C'est ça que tu appelles un bon rôle, stupide humaine ?

Auteur, penchant la tête : Ben ouais. Tu as des réactions et tu prononces des phrases de plus de quatre mots. Si t'appelles pas ça un bon rôle, toi...

Ulquiorra, se tournant vers le Sexta : Tiens-la moi, s'il te plaît.

Grimmjow, tout sourire et s'avançant lentement vers l'Auteur : Avec plaisir, héhéhé !

Auteur, acculée mais tentant quand même de faire comme si tout allait bien : WAOW, c'est bien la première fois que vous êtes d'accords sur quelque chose ! Ah non, désolée, avec le chapitre 2, c'est la seconde fois ! Vous couvez peut-être quelque chose tous les deux ? Et si vous demandiez à Szayel de vous ausculter ?

Grimm' : Pas besoin, je suis sûre que ça ira mieux quand on se sera occupés de toi !

Auteur, pensant : ( My God!, là c'est fini pour de bon ! Je pourrai plus publier mes chapitres ni m'extasier en lisant les autres fics !! )

Grimm, empoignant son bras : Fais ta prière, gamine !

??? : STOOOOP, lâchez cette gentille jeune fille sur le champ !

Auteur, criant de joie : SZAYEL !!

Grimm' : Donne-moi une seule bonne raison...

Szayel, grand sourire machiavélique et sortant un vaporisateur de sa poche : Te rappelles-tu d'un certain produit que j'ai voulu expérimenter sur toi ? Et bien, je l'ai un peu modifié et maintenant tous ceux qui le respirent tombent amoureux fous...d'ICHIMARU-SAMA !

Grimm' lâchant immédiatement l'auteur et reculant vers Ulquiorra : M'approche pas avec ça !!

Ulquiorra, avant de disparaître avec le Sexta : Tu as de la chance, cette fois, humaine. Profite-en bien !

Auteur, se tournant vers Bubble-Gum : Merci infiniment ! Grâce à toi, mes lecteurs auront la suite la fic ! Mais, dis-moi, c'est vrai cette histoire de produit qui rend les gens dingues d'Ichimaru ?

Szayel : Bien sûr que non mais c'est un mensonge très efficace pour avoir le dernier mot !

Auteur : Sournois °o° !!


	5. Annonce !

Annonce

Salut tout le monde ! Hé non, désolée, c'est pas un nouveau chapitre…En fait, c'est pour vous dire que si je ne publie pas mon prochain chapitre demain, il ne sera pas publié avant lundi minimum parce que je vais chez quelqu'un pendant le week-end alors je sais pas si je saurai taper la suite chez cette personne…Si jamais j'arrivais à publier le chapitre IV demain, il faudra être un peu plus patient pour le cinquième chapitre…Encore désolée et bonne soirée à tous !!


	6. Chapitre IV

Happy Life at Karakura's School !

Salut tout le monde ! Vu que les animés que je voulais voir ne sont pas encore sortis en vostfr, j'ai décidé de taper le quatrième chapitre de ma fic aujourd'hui…Quand Norah découvre que, oui, pire que Kurotsuchi, ça existe !! La rencontre avec Kenpachi Zaraki alias Ken-Chan ^^ ! Yachiru n'apparaît pas encore mais je vous promets qu'elle sera dans l'histoire…Bonne lecture à tous  !

Chapitre IV : Cours de sport ou le sadisme de Zaraki Kenpachi 

POV Normal

Dans le vestiaire des filles, les élèves discutent de leurs impressions sur les deux premiers cours de l'année. L'ambiance est plutôt bonne enfant jusqu'à ce qu'Apache claque violement la porte de son casier attirant toute l'attention sur elle. Ses lèvres s'étirent en un rictus mauvais tandis qu'elle fixe Norah d'un regard haineux.

- Alors, Setsunazaki, ça t'en fait combien ?

- Excuse-moi ? Je vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.

- Des mecs de cette école. On est là depuis 24 heures et t'as déjà réussi à en avoir 2 ou 3. Tu comptes tous les faire, c'est ça, hein ?

- Espèce de garce ! Je suis pas une pute, moi !

- Ça reste à prouver. Tu vois, je ne suis pas tout à fait sûre que les rumeurs qui circulaient sur toi l'année passée soient fausses. Après tout, chassez le naturel et il revient au galop !

- Je vais te … !

- Norah, arrête, elle n'en vaut pas la peine !, s'écrie Rangiku qui la ceinture avec Inoue pour l'empêcher de se ruer sur son ennemie.

Celle-ci regarde notre héroïne avec un grand sourire narquois et sort en compagnie de Sun-Sun. Peu à peu, Norah se calme et ses deux amies finissent par la relâcher. Tout le monde termine de se changer en silence et quitte le vestiaire. Alors que Norah referme la porte, Rangiku à ses côtés, une ombre gigantesque arrive derrière elles.

- On ne vous a jamais appris à vous excuser lorsque vous êtes en retard ?!

- Aaah !, sursautent les deux jeune filles, ne l'ayant ni vu ni senti venir.

- C'est pas la réponse que j'attendais !

- Pardonnez-moi, Sensei, mais vous venez de dire qu'on est en retard alors qu'il est 11h20.

- Dépassé de 20 secondes, Setsunazaki ! Pour la peine, vous me ferez 20 tours de la salle et en courant !

- 20 tours ?! Mais, Sensei,…

- Vous en voulez 10 de plus, Matsumoto ?

- Euh, non, non, merci !

- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?! Commencez tout de suite !

- A…Ai, Sensei !

Et les pauvres nouvelles victimes du sadisme de Kenpachi débutent leur punition sous l'œil, compatissant ou moqueur, de leurs camarades. Ceux-ci ne profitent pas du « spectacle » bien longtemps car le prof les rappelle à l'ordre.

- Aujourd'hui, je vais tester vos réflexes et votre capacité de réaction lors d'une agression.

Tous se regardent, perplexes, ne comprenant pas très bien où il veut en venir.

- Mettez-vous par groupes de 2 ou 3. Dans chaque groupe, il y a une victime et un ou deux agresseurs. Ceux-ci peuvent attaquer comme ils le veulent. S'ils touchent 5 fois le haut du corps ou le visage de leur cible ou que celle-ci a évité les attaques pendant plus de 4 minutes, quelqu'un d'autre devient la victime. Celle-ci peut se défendre avec le bas du corps et avec ses mains et ses bras. A vous de jouer !

Le cours commence donc tandis que les deux coureuses entament leur treizième tour. C'est l'avantage de savoir courir très vite et d'avoir un prof qui explique très lentement parce qu'il pense que ses élèves sont débiles !

* * *

POV Norah

Szayel avait raison, Kenpachi est encore plus sadique que Kurotsuchi ! C'est pas vrai, où vont-ils chercher des profs pareils ?! Et puis, c'est quoi ce cours de self-défense improvisé ?! Soi-disant pour vérifier nos réflexes…Mon cul ! Je parie qu'il a juste envie de les voir se taper dessus !

- Je sens que je vais pas aimer ce prof !

- Pareil pour moi. Dis, Rangiku ?

- Mmmhhh ?

- Est-ce que trouves que j'agis comme une…enfin, tu vois ?

- Ecoute, ne fais pas attention à ce que dit Gyakujou, elle est jalouse de toi, c'est tout.

- Oui, mais…

- C'est quand même pas de ta faute si t'es mignonne à croquer !

- Rangiku !

- Ben quoi, je suis sérieuse.

- Laisse tomber. Pfiou, plus qu'un tour et c'est fini.

- Pas trop tôt ! J'en peux plus !

Nous terminons le tour et nous rejoignons le prof. Celui-ci nous regarde d'un air sceptique mais ne fait pas de remarque. Il nous montre juste dans quel groupe chacune d'entre nous doit aller. Par chance, je suis dans celui d'Hisagi. Au moins un visage connu et qui m'est sympathique ! Il est avec un autre gars qui traînait avec Jaggerjack le jour de mon arrivée, celui aux cheveux rouges. Hisagi s'avance vers moi, sourire aux lèvres.

- Yo, Norah-San ! D'abord voisine et maintenant tu viens dans mon groupe. Je vais finir par croire que tu ne peux plus te passer de moi !

- Et moi que tu as un égo encore plus démesuré que celui de Jaggerjack, ce qui me paraît pourtant totalement impossible !

- Waow, t'avais raison, Hisagi ! Elle n'a pas la langue dans sa poche, ta copine !

- Ouais mais c'est ce qui fait son charme !

- Hisagi-San, et si tu me présentais au lieu de dire n'importe quoi ?

- Pas besoin, je sais qui tu es. Aucun mec ne l'ignore, d'ailleurs. Je m'appelle Renji Abarai et je sui ravi de faire ta connaissance, ajoute-t-il en s'inclinant.

- S'il te plaît, ne sois pas aussi formel. Après tout, je suis un peu plus jeune que toi et on est dans la même classe. Moi aussi, je suis enchantée de te connaître, Renji-San, lui réponds-je en lui tendant une main qu'il s'empresse de serrer…pendant plus de 30 secondes.

- C'est bon, Renji, je crois que tu peux la lâcher !

- Ah, euh, oui…pardon !, s'excuse-t-il en prenant une teinte identique à sa chevelure.

- C'est pas grave. Dites, on devrait peut-être s'y mettre avant de se faire engueuler.

- Bonne idée parce que j'ai l'impression que le prof ne t'a pas à la bonne !

- Bah, un de plus ou un de moins…

- Ça s'est passé si mal que ça avec Kurotsuchi ?

- Une seringue de plus de 30 cm de long a frôlé mon visage avant que je ne vois celui du prof avec un sourire à faire fuir un psychopathe mais, à part ça, tout a été à merveille !

- Je vois, murmurent-ils d'un air affligé.

- Dites, c'est pas un salon de thé ici alors bougez-vous un peu !

Ce type va finir par me faire avoir une crise cardiaque s'il continue à surgir dans mon dos sans prévenir !

- Bon, Setsunazaki, t'es la victime. Vas-y, montre-moi comment tu te défends !

Très bien, si Môssieur veut de l'action, il va en avoir ! Hisagi et Renji s'approchent de moi d'un pas incertain puis passent à l'attaque. J'avoue qu'ils sont rapides mais, malheureusement pour eux, je le suis encore plus ! J'attrape le bras qu'Hisagi tend vers moi, tout en taclant Renji au tibia, le faisant ainsi tomber. Je concentre immédiatement ma force dans mes bras, soulève mon second « agresseur » et le balance sur son complice, empêchant celui-ci de se lever. Cela ne m'a pas pris plus de quatre secondes. Je me rends compte à ce moment-là que tous les autres se sont arrêtés pour nous observer, les yeux écarquillés. Oups, j'ai peut-être exagéré là ! Le prof s'avance et s'immobilise à deux centimètres de moi. Il lève la main et…me tape plusieurs fois l'épaule gauche, créant une douleur qui se répercute jusque dans mes os, tout en éclatant d'un rire plus qu'effrayant.

- Je dois dire que tu m'impressionnes, petite ! As-tu de l'expérience dans les arts martiaux ?

- Et bien, j'ai fait 6 ans de karaté et je pratique le kendo depuis bientôt quatre ans.

J'aurai dû me taire…Je n'aime pas mais alors pas du tout la lueur qui vient de s'allumer dans son regard – ou plutôt dans son œil droit vu que l'autre est protégé par un cache- !

- Vraiment ?! Il me tarde de vérifier tes dires, jeune fille ! Viens ici, ce soir, à 20h et sois à l'heure ! Vous pouvez dégager le plancher, le cours est terminé !, ajoute-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

Je regarde les autres regagner les vestiaires puis le prof et pousse un soupir à fendre l'âme, sans me rendre compte qu'un certain schtroumpf est resté derrière moi.

- Ça a pas l'air de te rendre très heureuse.

- Comme si passer plus de temps avec ce barjo pouvait me réjouir ! Et puis, je me passe volontiers de tes commentaires, Jaggerjack !

- Fais-moi plaisir : appelle-moi Grimmjow !

- Bien sûr, et pourquoi pas te faire un massage tant que tu y es ?!

- Si c'est toi qui le proposes…, rétorque-t-il avec un sourire pervers.

- T'es qu'un obsédé et un sombre crétin !

- Tu sais que la colère te rend encore plus jolie ?

- Va te faire foutre ! Je préfère partir plutôt que perdre mon temps avec toi !, lance-je avant de tourner les talons et de le planter là.

- En tout cas, je brûle d'impatience d'être à ce soir !

Interloquée, je me retourne afin de lui demander pourquoi mais il est déjà retourné à son vestiaire. Je ne pige pas trop ce qu'il a voulu dire mais ça a sûrement un rapport avec le fait que je dois retrouver le prof ici à 20h…Merde, dans quel pétrin est-ce que je me suis encore fourrée ?

*********************************************************************************************************************************

Auteur, s'épongeant le front : Ouf, encore un chapitre de publié !

Szayel, lui apportant de quoi boire : J'ai fait qu'une petite apparition dans ta fic pour le moment...

Auteur, lui faisant son plus beau sourire : T'inquiète, tu reviens dès le prochain chapitre ! Tu as un rôle assez important vis-a-vis de Norah donc il est hors de question que je te vire de la fic ! ^_^

Szayel, remontant ses lunettes d'une main et passant l'autre dans ses cheveux ( kyyaa ) : Enfin quelqu'un qui reconnaît mon génie !

Auteur : C'est sûr que ce sont pas les crétins que tu dois te taper comme collègues qui vont le reconnaître ! Ils pensent que tu es un scientifique totalement fou ! Si c'est pas malheureux...

Szayel : Que veux-tu, ils sont tout simplement jaloux de mon talent ! Nous, les artistes, les créateurs, nous sommes des gens incompris....

Grimmjow, surgissant derrière eux : C'est sûr que je comprendrai jamais comment un décérébré de ton genre est devenu un membre de l'Espada...A moins que tu n'aies utilisé ton fameux "talent" pour "convaincre" Aizen-Sama de te prendre comme Octavo...

Auteur, très contente ( aurait-elle oublié qu'il a voulu l'éliminer ?? ) : Grimmy !! OwO

Szayel, d'un ton amusé : Serai-tu jaloux, chaton ? Si ça t'intéresse, je peux te montrer à quel point je suis doué pour les travaux pratiques...

Grimm', très pâle et faisant une grimace de dégoût : Eloigne-toi de moi, scientifique de mes deux !

Szayel, s'approchant doucement de lui et lui parlant d'une voix mielleuse : Tu n'as pas l'air au meilleur de ta forme, Grimmjow...Un examen approfondi s'impose, je crois...On ne sait jamais, ça pourrait être grave !

Auteur, outrée : Hé, garde pas tout pour toi, Szayel ! Moi aussi, je veux jouer au docteur avec Grimmy ! * bave en imaginant la scène :p---- *

Grimm', paniquant et reculant vers la sortie : Mais vous êtes aussi dingues l'un que l'autre, ma parole ! Vous approchez pas de moi, cinglés !

Szayel et l'Auteur, avec ZE sourire pervers : Laisse-toi faire! Tu vas adorer !

Juste au moment où les deux fous furieux s'apprêtent à sauter en parfaite synchronisation ( des mois de travail acharné ! ) sur le pauvre Grimmy, celui-ci se souvient subitement qu'étant un Espada, il peut se servir du Sonido pour s'éloigner à toute vitesse des deux obsédés ( Il s'en rappelle que maintenant ? Il serait pas un peu con, des fois ? ). Le Sexta ayant disparu, Szayel et l'Auteur se regardent et éclatent de rire ( °o° ?? )...

Szayel, reprenant péniblement son souffle : Au moins, t'es sûre qu'il voudra plus jamais essayer de te tuer par ses propres mains parce qu'il voudra plus jamais t'approcher !

Auteur, réalisant soudainement ce que Bubble-Gum vient de dire : Oh zut, c'est vrai !

Szayel : En tout cas, ton jeu d'actrice était parfait ! On aurait vraiment cru que tu pensais ce que tu disais, surtout la phrase dans laquelle tu voulais jouer au docteur avec Grimmjow !

Auteur : Ben, c'est normal, vu que j'étais tout à fait sérieuse quand je l'ai dit !

Szayel : 0o0 !!!

Auteur : A plus, au chapitre 5 ! ENJOY XD !!!


	7. Chapitre V

Happy Life at Karakura's School !

Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous avez passé un super mois de juillet ! Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous remercier pour toutes les reviews que vous m'avez envoyées, elles m'ont trop fait plaisir !! Quand j'ai commencé cette fic, je ne pensais pas qu'elle susciterait autant de réactions alors je suis très contente :D !! Un tout gros THANKS YOU à vous, chers/chères lecteurs/lectrices !! Ensuite, je tiens à m'excuser pour le trop long délai entre le chapitre IV et celui-ci…Disons que j'ai été un peu overbookée le mois passé ^^'…Pour finir, je voudrais vous prévenir que le chapitre VI ne viendra pas tout de suite parce que je suis en proie au pire cauchemar du/de (la) fanficeur/fanficeuse : la panne d'inspiration !! Et ce, depuis plusieurs jours !! Alors, s'il vous plaît, soyez patient(e)s, je vais essayer de remédier à ce problème le plus vite possible ! Bonne lecture et bon mois d'août à tous !

Chapitre V : Kyouraku-Sensei est absent ?! Une heure de glande…

POV Normal

Après la gym, les élèves de la 6B rejoignent leur classe, Rangiku et Norah en tête.

- On a quoi maintenant, No ?

- Combien de fois devrais-je te dire d'arrêter avec ce surnom ridicule ? Pff…Si je ne me trompe pas, on a maths avec Shunsui Kyouraku.

- Ton cours préféré !, pouffe la plantureuse rousse.

- Tu parles ! Je ne connais rien de plus énervant que de jongler avec des chiffres et des calculs 4 heures par semaine !

- Ça t'empêche pas de cartonner dans cette matière comme dans les autres.

- Mouais. Mais je pense quand même que ce lui qui a inventé les cours de maths est un pur sadomaso qui ferait bien d'aller chez un psy !

- Je suis 100% d'accord. Tiens, c'est quoi ce papier ?

Intriguées, les deux jeunes filles s'approchent de la porte de leur local où l'on a accroché une note. Les autres se pressent autour d'elles, formant un petit attroupement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?, demande timidement un jeune garçon qui s'est retrouvé derrière Norah.

- Il fait fort ce prof. Dès la première journée, en plus !

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?!, commencent à s'énerver ceux restés à l'arrière.

- Kyouraku-Sensei n'est pas là et on a une heure d'études, répond Rangiku en ouvrant la porte.

- C'est vrai ?! Trop cool !

Cri de joie unanime suivi d'une cavalcade des étudiants qui se précipitent à l'intérieur, évitant de peu d'embarquer Norah qui s'est reculée vivement. Lorsque le calme revient dans le couloir, celle-ci aperçoit un tas de vêtements d'où sort la tête d'un jeune garçon, le tout en assez mauvais état comme si on l'avait sauvagement piétiné. Inquiète, elle s'agenouille aux côtés de son camarade qui se relève doucement et rougit quand il la voit si près de lui.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oh…euh…oui, oui !

- Tu en es certain ? Je peux t'emmener à l'infirmerie, si tu veux.

- Non, non, ce n'est vraiment pas la peine ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je suis plus solide qu'on ne le croit, haha !

Pour lui prouver ses dires, il tente de se remettre debout mais chancelle avant d'être rattrapé par Norah qui lui évite un nouveau tête-à-tête avec le sol.

- Héhé, heureusement que tu es là sinon je me retrouvais encore à terre !

- Je t'en prie, lui dit-elle en le relâchant tout en s'assurant que cette fois, il ne chute pas.

- Je me présente : Yamada Hanatarou, place n° 17. Honoré de pouvoir te parler, Norah-Sama.

- Je préfèrerai San parce que Sama, ça me gêne un peu.

- Mais, jamais je n'oserai…

- S'il te plaît, c'est moi qui te le demande.

- Bon, ben, si tu insistes…Norah-San.

- Très bien. Bon, et si on allait rejoindre les autres, Hanatarou-Kun ? Je suis sûre que Rangiku sera contente de parler avec toi.

- Hein ? Je veux dire, je ne veux surtout pas m'incruster, je vais certainement vous déranger !

- Mais non, mais non ! Allez, viens !, rétorque Norah en le tenant fermement par le poignet.

La jeune fille entre dans la classe, tirant quasiment le pauvre Hanatarou derrière elle, et se dirige vers sa meilleure amie qui lui fait un grand sourire.

- Tu m'as amené de la chair fraîche à ce que je vois !

- Quoi ?!, s'écrie Hanatarou, affolé.

- C'est malin, Rangiku, tu lui fais peur !

- Hahaha, désolée. Il est tellement chou que j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le taquiner.

- C'était qu'une blague alors ?, demande le jeune homme, soulagé.

- Oui, pardonne-la. Elle a un sens de l'humour assez décalé.

- Ouais mais c'est pour ça que tu m'adores !

- Si tu le dis. Hanatarou, voici Rangiku Matsumoto, ma meilleure amie.

- Enchanté, Matsumoto-Sama. Je suis Yamada Hanatarou.

- Oooh, qu'il est adorable !, s'écrie la rousse en serrant son camarade contre elle ou plutôt contre son imposante poitrine. Mais je veux que tu m'appelles Rangiku-San, ajoute-t-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- …

- Rangiku, je crois qu'il est en train d'étouffer…

- Ah, oui, tu as raison. Désolée !, s'excuse-t-elle en s'éloignant d'Hanatarou, lui permettant ainsi de respirer.

- …

- Je pense que l'as traumatisé, dit Norah en passant une main devant le visage du n°17 et n'obtenant aucune réaction.

- Ne vous faites pas de souci, il va bientôt revenir à lui. C'est juste qu'il n'a pas l'habitude d'être avec des filles, les rassure un certain Bubble-Gum qui s'est glissé aux côtés de Norah.

- C'est plutôt normal dans un internat qui était réservé aux mecs, Szayel-San.

- Je parle du fait que vu qu'il ne sort pas beaucoup d'ici, il n'a encore jamais fait de _rencontres. _

- Ah, ok, dans ce sens-là. Et, en ce qui _te _concerne ?

- Pourquoi irais-je voir ailleurs alors que j'ai la chance d'avoir deux beautés divines dans ma classe ?

- Pour une fois, je suis de ton avis, Szayel-Aporro.

- Ah, contente de vous revoir, Yumichika-Sama.

- Moi aussi.

- Merci encore pour tout à l'heure.

- De rien, c'était un plaisir de t'aider.

- De quoi vous parlez ?, demande Szayel, une point de jalousie dans la voix.

- Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je me suis perdue dans les couloirs en voulant rejoindre la salle de labo. C'est Yumichika-Sama qui m'a indiqué le chemin à suivre. Heureusement pour moi qu'il y a aussi des sécheurs dans ce bahut !, ajoute Norah avec un petit rire.

- T'es bien la première à dire ça. Si tu veux, à partir de demain, je pourrai t'escorter jusqu'au cours de Kurotsuchi.

- Pas le peine, je me suis déjà proposé, rétorque aussitôt Szayel d'un ton sec.

Les deux adolescents s'affrontent du regard tandis que l'ambiance devient légèrement électrique…

* * *

POV Norah

Ils vont vraiment se disputer pour un truc aussi débile ?! Ah, les hommes…Vite, trouve une idée avant que ça n'empire !...Tilt ! Ça y est, j'ai trouvé ! Ça va pas faire plaisir à Szayel mais bon, tant pis…

- Yumichika-Sama, est-ce que, par hasard, vous auriez aussi pris français comme troisième langue ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Parce que le cours est dans la classe de 5D et, comme je ne sais pas où elle se trouve, on pourrait se rendre au cours ensemble.

- Quelle bonne idée. J'ai une seule condition.

- Ah bon ? Laquelle ?

- Ne me vouvoie plus et remplace le Sama par San.

- Ça en fait deux mais j'accepte volontiers, Yumichika-San.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Szayel et lui offre un petit sourire contrit. Il finit par craquer et me faire un clin d'œil qui signifie qu'il ne m'en veut pas. Je recentre mon attention sur Yumichika qui vient de saisir ma main droite.

- En fait, je venais pour te féliciter. Ta petite démonstration en gym était pour le moins spectaculaire et tu as suscité un certain intérêt chez Zaraki-Sensei. Ça, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde !

- Pour être franche, j'aurai préféré qu'il me traite comme les autres, quitte à faire des tours en plus !

- Tu t'inquiètes pour ce soir ?

- Ben, un peu, oui. Je sais pas trop ce qu'il me veut et j'ai pas vraiment envie de le découvrir.

- J'en ai une petite idée mais je ne peux rien te dire.

- Dommage…

- Déstresse ! Si jamais ça dérape, Ikkaku et moi, nous te protégerons.

- D'abord Jaggerjack et maintenant Ikkaku-Sama et toi ! Il y en a encore beaucoup qui vont venir à mon entretien avec le prof ?

- Oh, ben, il y aura Hisagi-Kun, Abarai-Kun, Kira-Kun, Kurosaki-Kun, Kariya-Sama, Nnoitra-San, Luppi-San,…

- Stop, c'est bon, j'ai compris. Mais pourquoi autant de spectateurs ?

- Désolé mais j'ai promis de me taire.

- Génial, vraiment génial…

Je sens que je vais rejoindre Ulquiorra-Sama dans le club des dépressifs chroniques ! Bah, au moins, c'est rassurant de savoir que je serai pas seule face à Zaraki-Sensei. Perdue dans mes pensées, j'entends vaguement Szayel et Yumichika discuter avec Rangiku et Hanatarou. Accoudée à la fenêtre, je laisse mon regard dériver sur l'horizon… J'aimerai tellement être un de ces pétales de fleurs de cerisiers qui, portés par le vent, voguent librement sur le ciel…

* * *

POV Grimmjow

Bon dieu, y pas à dire, cette fille est magnifique ! Elle m'ensorcelle avec ses yeux qui fixent le ciel et son air mélancolique. On ne dirait pas la tigresse qui m'a agressé tout à l'heure ou la reine des glaces qui m'a dédaigné le jour de la rentrée mais une toute autre personne. Je me demande combien d'autres facettes elle possède. Aaahhh, elle est en train de me rendre fou d'elle !

- Grimmjow, tu comptes nous ignorer encore longtemps ?

- ….

- Tu sais que tu ressembles à un gamin en train de bouder ?

- Je t'emmerde, Hisagi.

- Ah, y a du progrès ! Et si tu nous expliquais pourquoi tu nous en veux ?

- Comme si tu ne le savais pas, crétin !

- Est-ce que ça aurait un lien avec le fait qu'on s'entende bien avec Norah-San.

- Quelle perspicacité, Renji !

- C'est pas une raison pour être aussi agressif.

- Laisse tomber, Renji. Grimmjow est jaloux parce qu'on a réussi à sympathiser avec la fille qu'il a choisie comme future petite copine et pas lui.

- N'importe quoi, je suis pas jaloux !

- Bien sûr, on va te croire !

- Vous me gonflez !

- Tu devais bien te douter qu'avec son physique et son charme naturel, Norah-San aurait des fans. Et, à mon avis, ceux-ci vont être de plus en plus nombreux.

- Peuh, je ne m'en fais pas pour ça. Ce serait pas la première fois que je m'occupe de ceux qui tenteraient de prendre ma proie sous mon nez !

- Même si c'était l'un d'entre nous ?

- T'es sérieux, Hisagi ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Je m'entends bien avec Norah-San, Renji aussi, et on la trouve tous les deux très attirante.

Merde, ils n'ont pas l'air de blaguer, ces deux cons ! Je crois qu'il est temps de mettre les points sur les i ! Qu'ils soient mes potes ne leur donne pas l'autorisation de chopper mon futur trophée !

- Vous savez très bien ce qui se passe lorsque quelqu'un veut marcher sur mes plates-bandes alors j'éviterai si j'étais vous.

- Serait-ce une menace, Grimmjow ?

- Peut-être, peut-être pas !

A ce moment, on entend la sonnerie, signal qu'il est temps d'aller bouffer. Sans ajouter un mot ni leur accorder un regard, je laisse Hisagi et Renji en plan et me dirige vers la sortie, les mains dans les poches. Au moment où je m'apprête à sortir, je me retourne et me retrouve prisonnier de ses yeux myosotis durant quelques secondes. Elle semble énervée et aussi…peinée ? Aurait-elle entendu notre conversation ? Pas possible, on était dans deux coins opposés ! Oh et puis, rien à foutre ! Je soutiens son regard et lui adresse un petit sourire en coin avant de partir et de diriger vers la cafet'. J'adore la faire enrager parce qu'elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de réagir au lieu de m'ignorer comme elle le voudrait. C'est bien la preuve que je ne la laisse pas de glace, non ?

************************************************************************************************************************************

Aut, d'un ton affligé : Comment ai-je pu mettre autant de temps à publier ce chapitre ? Honte à moi !

Szayel, apparaissant derrière elle et posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule : Calme-toi. Le plus important, c'est que tu continues cette fic.

Aut, désespérée et à deux doigts de chialer : Justement, pour le moment, j'ai plus d'inspiration, c'est horrible !! Alors que j'aimerai tellement pouvoir écrire le chapitre VI ! ( Gros soupir ) Comment faire ?

Szayel, ayant une idée de génie (qu'il est) : Et si tu venais dans mon laboratoire ? Je dois sûrement avoir des inventions qui pourraient t'être utiles...

Aut, le regardant avec espoir et reconnaissance ( alors que moi la perspective d'aller dans ce labo me ferait plutôt frissonner et pas vraiment de plaisir ): Vraiment ?! Tu me laisserais entrer dans ce sanctuaire de la science et la création ?! *w*

Szayel, avec un fin sourire : Si c'est pour la survie de ta fic, je le fais avec grand plaisir !

Aut, sautant de joie : CHOUETTE ! CHOUETTE ! CHOUETTE ! CHOUETTE !!!!! ( En suivant l'Espada qui sort de la pièce ) Merci Bubble-Gum !!

Szayel, étonné : Bubble-Gum ?

Aut : C'est un produit créé par les gens de mon monde.

Szayel, vachement intéressé : Par les humains ?!

Aut : Eh oui. C'est un bonbon ou une chique - ça dépend du pays dans lequel tu vis- que tu mets en bouche, que tu mâches et tu peux faire des bulles avec. Y en a de toutes les couleurs et vu que tes cheveux sont roses, ça me faisait penser à ça. D'où ton surnom. On appelle aussi ce bonbon Chewing-Gum.

Szayel : Et ça a bon goût cette nourriture ?

Aut : J'en sais rien. J'en ai jamais mangé parce que j'aime pas les bonbons à mâcher.

Szayel, un peu triste : Alors...tu ne m'aimes pas ?

Aut, réalisant le lien qu'il vient de faire : Ah non, au contraire, je t'apprécie et t'admire énormément ! Si j'ai choisi Bubble-Gum, c'est parce que beaucoup de gens aiment cette friandise ! Donc je t'apprécie autant que les gens adorent les Bubble-Gum ! µ

Szayel, rougissant presque imperceptiblement : Ah bon ?...Merci...T'es la première à me dire ça !

Aut : Mais sûrement pas la dernière !

Szayel : Tu crois ?

Aut : Sûr ! Annonce à mes chers lecteurs et lectrices : Si vous aimez Szayel et que vous voulez lui faire savoir, dites-le dans vos prochaines reviews !!

Szayel : C'est vraiment sympa de ta part !

Aut : De rien ^^....Dis, ça te dirait que je te ramène du Bubble-Gum quand je retournerai sur Terre ?

Szayel, s'agitant comme un gamin : Oh oui, je veux, je veux, je veux !!!

Aut, attendrie : D'accord, d'accord, j'ai compris !! J'essayerai de t'en ramener de couleur différente...

Szayel, faisant la danse de la joie : OUEEEEEEEH !!!!!!!!

Aut, souriant comme une mère devant son enfant et pensant : (Qu'il est mignon comme ça ! Mais bon, heureusement qu'aucun de ces collègues n'est là pour le voir sinon sa réputation en prendrait un sacré coup...déjà qu'elle n'est pas au top...)

Chers lecteurs, à bientôt (enfin, je l'espère) au chapitre VI ! ENJOOOOYYYYYY XD!!


End file.
